<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одержимая by Bi-Jey (Marafel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083922">Одержимая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Bi-Jey'>Bi-Jey (Marafel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amnesia, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucy becomes a guild master, Lucy leaves the guild for an important reason, Necromancy, OOC, POV First Person, Problems with magic and trust, Sting is not an asshole, demon is also against, demon obsession, swearing is present, the author forgot the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Bi-Jey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люси отправляется за знаниями в Звёздную Библиотеку, но случайно прерывает маленький ритуал могущественного некроманта. Теперь она сосуд древнего темного духа, который тысячелетиями жаждал отомстить всем светлым магам. Бонусов от внезапного сожителя никаких, зато проблем и не пересчитать. Магия бунтует, друзья ссорятся, рунные рыцари шарахаются как от прокаженной. Уже не человек, ещё не одержимая, единственный шанс на спасение - завершить начатое. И уход из гильдии лишь первый шаг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кажется, я переоценила свои силы. Если на задании стоит пометка «для группы опытных магов», то зачем лезть вперёд, нарываться и пыжиться изо всех сил? Гениям и дуракам простительно, шумным силачам тоже — эти и не заметят проблемы, просто пойдут напролом. А матушка-удача только поможет своим детинам, глядишь, и добьются чего-либо. Признавать себя идиоткой не хотелось, но с каждым часом, проведённым в склепе настроение падало в минус. Буря и не думала затихать, пусть гром и притих, но дрожащий потолок был лучшим доказательством. Стоит выйти из безопасного закутка, как всё, конец. Здешние охранники оказались слишком сильными для волшебницы моего уровня.</p><p>Зомби они оказались. Послушными мёртвыми куклами, которых оживила чуждая тёмная магия или вторжение чужачки, охраняющими покой поместья готического стиля. Согласна, мрачновато, но выбирать не приходилось. Или бежать туда, наплевав на интуицию, или остаться под чёрными тучами, став закуской для молний и стервятников. Эти милые птички не выпускали меня из виду с того самого момента, как я переступила за кованную ограду. Уже тогда стоило подумать, что карта соврала. Ну не может Звёздная Библиотека находиться в таком мрачном месте, где сама земля пропитана смрадом смерти. Само название легендарного места внушало трепет и восхищение, при взгляде же на окружающий меня чёрный камень реальность смазывалась, а во рту появлялся привкус тухлятинки, дохлой крысы. И не спрашивайте, откуда я знаю вкус этой мерзости.</p><p>Звучит как начало романа: гроза, кладбище, блондинка, зомби. Неплохой сюжетец, но будь рядом герой-волшебник, мне стало бы намного спокойнее. Я отсиживаюсь в относительной безопасности второй час, завывания мертвяков не стихают, а шарканье только нагнетает обстановку. Магия до сих пор не восстановилась, каждый призыв в этом месте тратит слишком много сил. Чую, что мёртвые стражи шастают не только на входе, стоит ли тратить ограниченные попытки на возможный провал? Думай, Люси, думай! Нельзя сидеть в углу вечность, надо действовать.</p><p>Как же хочется вернуться в город и намять бока нечестному торговцу, который слил неверную информацию, из-за которой я и оказалась в такой передряге! Но для этого нужно решиться и либо выбраться из особняка-склепа, либо дать бой и пробиться дальше. Почему меня настойчиво убеждали, что именно здесь я найду помощь в поисках Звёздной Библиотеки? Конечно, при своей жизни зомби могли знать полезную информацию, но версия явно слаба. Артефакт, который указывает путь? Уже более правдоподобно, в склепах всегда можно найти как богатые подношения, так и неприятности на свою голову. Вторым я обеспечена по самое не хочу, осталось первое откопать. Остается ещё вариант с хозяевами склепа, но после радушного приветствия видеть их как-то не хочется. Если они живы, конечно же. Даже если они (он или она) и в состоянии вести переговоры, шанс нарваться на тёмного колдуна очень велик.</p><p>Это плохо. Для волшебницы самой сильной светлой гильдии, которая лично принимала участие в уничтожении минимум трёх тёмных группировок, про бандитские банды и одиночные цели и упоминать нечего, такая встреча не может закончиться ничем хорошим. Меня же просто нашпигуют тёмными заклинаниями, не успею я даже выяснить, есть ли кто живой в дурацком склепе. Ну или превратят в мертвяка.</p><p>Осторожно выглядываю из-за колонны. В холле ничего не изменилось, но, кажется, зомби стало только больше. Отлично, ещё пара часов и меня точно найдут. Умру красивой и молодой, хотя ум мой воспоют в не самом лучшем свете. Предлагала же Леви свою помощь, обещала и Гажила позвать, если дело обещает быть самым гадким. Редфокс чертовски сильный волшебник, но и без магии был бы способен раскидать всех зомби. А я, дура, отказалась. Всё знаю лучше всех, хожу на задания S-ранга каждую неделю, состою в сильнейшей команде… И чем всё обернулось?</p><p>Два месяца глупых скитаний по всему Фиору, когда пришлось задействовать не только славу волшебницы из «той самой <s>чокнутой</s> великой гильдии» и свою красоту, но и принадлежность к знатной семье. Джуда Хартфилия ещё помнили, благодаря имени я и смогла дойти так далеко. Временами приходилось совсем туго, только упрямство удерживало меня от того, чтобы не бросить невыполнимое задание и вернуться в Магнолию. Зачем я тогда так страдала, если назад побегу со слезами и причитаниями?! Не для того я крысятинкой питалась и налаживала связи по ту сторону закона! Не для того стала связной в сети воров! Не для того я застряла в склепе!</p><p>Спокойно, главное не выдать себя. Понятия не имею, как мертвяки находят своих жертв, но проверять не хочу. Мне ещё жить надо, найти Звёздную Библиотеку и выгнать Нацу из квартиры. Чую, что пока я мёрзну в этой глуши, моей квартире придёт настоящий писец. Аренда уплачена на полгода вперёд, хоть это я просчитала, отправляясь в долгий путь. Но хозяйка злая, друзей не переносит и за их гулянки отвечать всегда приходится кому? Правильно, мне, несчастной.</p><p>Еле сдерживаю жалостливый всхлип, снова выглядываю. Обстановка та же, начинаю привыкать.</p><p>Из холла я вижу только два пути. Назад, на улицу, где молнии без труда убивают стервятников, которые чувствуют себя на кладбище как на курорте, или по широкой лестнице на верхние этажи. Может есть и другие двери, но лишний риск не моя прерогатива. Выжить — и то спасибо. Лучше ещё и найти обещанную помощь в поисках, но, видимо, губу придётся закатать, пока реальность не сделала этого за меня. Лестница широкая, черная и каменная, по ней можно подняться на второй этаж. Настоящее поместье, жаль ходячие мертвяки не дают мне поверить в это. Склеп, склеп настоящий! И траурный портрет на стене, где изображен <s>бледной поганки</s> сурового вида мужчина, с памятной табличкой развеивает остатки сомнения.</p><p>Полумрак скрывает надпись. Кажется, имя хозяина особняка Мириан. Его фамилия или прозвище скрыто, да и не очень интересно. Вот если бы он своих слуг-стражей-мертвяков упокоил — совсем другое дело, господин хороший!</p><p>Стены снова вздрогнули, на пол посыпалась труха. А неплохо так гроза разгулялась, а?</p><p>Я уже почти решилась бежать по лестнице, как моё головокружение и тошнота, навеянные мрачной обстановкой и вонью разложившейся плоти, усилились. Рука крепко сжимает рот, даром ничего не ела. Плевать! Мне плохо, очень плохо! Страх, успокоившийся из-за насмешливых размышлений, вернулся с новой силой и кошмарами. Далекие фигуры мертвяков засияли фиолетовым свечением, цветом запрещённого колдовства. Особняк будто ожил, ожил на радость своему хозяину, который абсолютно точно был темным магом, некромантом. Ожил, пробудил разум и сразу же нашел нарушителя. И трудно ли это сделать, когда твоё сердце — единственное, что бьется в мрачных стенах?</p><p>Придавленная паникой, окаменевшая от ужаса, я не могла сопротивляться, когда колонна поглотила меня. Да и как сопротивляться чужому, заведомо более сильному разуму, было неизвестно. А сейчас стало бесполезно.</p><p>Я стала частью склепа, видела все помещения, все коридоры, все тайные ходы. Быстро перемещалась по стенам, ведомая чужой волей. Не раз проходила сквозь насекомых, устроивших внутри камня свой дом. Моё тело напоминало иллюзорную проекцию, ведь никакой боли или щекотки не было. Занятное путешествие, хоть и весьма затратное. Вывалившись в каком-то совершенно другом зале, я не могла подняться с ледяного пола, настолько ослабла.</p><p>Разумеется, что предотвратить последующий ужас было не в моих силах. Но стоило хотя бы попытаться, ведь моей будущей участи и те же зомби не позавидовали.</p><p>Хотя откуда Люси Хартфилия, волшебница с шилом в заднице, могла знать, что стала пылинкой на игральной доске Высших Сил? Маленькой искрой света в царстве тьмы. Засияв на миг, искра погасла, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы сотни глаз повернулись в мою сторону.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Какой интересный экземпляр, — с искренним интересом сказал незнакомый хрипящий голос. Говорил он медленно, но четко. Хорошая дикция. — Светлая волшебница в моих землях… Такого не случалось уже очень давно.<p>И рассмеялся, будто очень удачно пошутил.</p><p>Если голосом можно было восхищаться, тонуть в чудесной глубине и просто наслаждаться, то смех оказался противным. Слишком громкий, слишком каркающий, слишком наигранный. Какофонии мерзких звуков хватило, чтобы я избавилась от дурмана, увидела обстановку и не сделала ничего.</p><p>Я хотела, но рунические письмена надежно удерживали меня распятой на каменном алтаре. Нависшая статуя какого-то уродца напомнила про старинные жертвоприношения. Разыгравшаяся память услужливо подкинула имена тёмных божков, не зря культы служения зубрила. Помогло в некоторых щекотливых делах, а сейчас и вовсе могу определить покровителя даже в таком плохом положении. Увиденное меня не обрадовало. Пожалуйста, пусть мне только кажется, пусть я ещё не очнулась и просто брежу.</p><p>Пожалуйста!</p><p>Кого я молила? Не знаю. Богов, духов или фейри — кого-угодно, кто бы услышал вопль такой бездарной волшебницы. Не просто услышал, а и ответил, развеял страшный сон.</p><p>Потому что жертвенный алтарь Богине Мора не может быть реальностью. Я не могу быть жертвой, предназначенной Ей.</p><p>Мужчина, маг, последователь Богини продолжал смеяться. Его глаза сияли зеленым огнем, придав демонический вид. За спиной кто-то копошился, издавая знакомые скрипы и шорох.</p><p>Мертвяки!</p><p>Сдерживающие руны засияли, поглотив мой магический всплеск. Появление десятка поднятых трупов настолько напугало меня, что магия вырвалась против воли, пытаясь защитить и спасти от неминуемой смерти. Абсолютно напрасный магический выброс, крохи волшебства не успели сформироваться в нечто грозное, как были поглощены рунической вязью. Смех прекратился. Колдун и создатель этих оков почувствовал неладное.</p><p>— Проснулась, живица? — безэмоционально спросил он.</p><p>Я не могла ему ответить, парализованная рунами, некромант несомненно знал это. Во взгляде зеленых огоньков видела пустоту, граничащую с безумием. Такой колдун не станет рассказывать трагическую историю своей жизни и посвящать в свои планы. Просто возьмёт и принесёт в жертву своей Богине, чтобы выторговать у неё что-то. Тёмные ценят светлых жертв. Какой бы жалкой волшебницей я не была, для Неё моя сила — лакомый кусочек, а для некроманта небывалый приз.</p><p>— Так даже лучше, своими страданиями ты лишь усилишь ритуал, — пробормотал колдун так же чётко. От этих слов мне стало страшно, я почувствовала холод его ауры, ауры некроманта. — Светлая дева с магическим даром несомненно станет равноценной ценой…</p><p>Цена? Хочет что-то выторговать? Судорожно пытаюсь найти какой-либо выход, спасение или отсрочку, но не могу. Моих знаний, моих сил недостаточно! Я не могу противостоять некроманту такой силы, не могу разбить оковы! Без ключей я никто, пусть и выучила несколько воровских фокусов. И даже понимание того, что именно творит чертов маг, только мешает, отвлекает и сбивает.</p><p>Морщинистые пальцы покрыты скользкой кровью, они оставляют на моей коже символы Богини. Так Она увидит свою добычу, так меня снова лишают свободы. Метку Божества так просто не стереть, даже отрубив конечности не избавится от символов.</p><p>Некромант начинает шептать слова ритуала. Древний драконий язык. Прелестно. И откуда он вылез такой образованный?</p><p>
  <i>…</i>
</p><p>Я слышу не слова — звуки. Их и повторяю, мысленно со всей жаждой жизни.</p><p>Ведь ритуал — это торг. Торг за что-то ценное, что Богиня Мора держит вне цепких ручонок колдуна. Хочу спастись, хочу выжить и отомстить. Услышь меня, Неведомая, помоги мне!</p><p>Я определенно схожу с ума. Длительное пребывание вне родной гильдии основательно сносит крышу. Еще полгода назад спокойно жила без тайных знаний и опасных заданий, а про уход из гильдии даже не думала. Но жизнь слишком непостоянная особа. Медленными мазками, незаметными деталями она меняет реальность. Пройдёт всего ничего, — месяц или год — и успешная волшебница падет вниз, не выдержав планку. Случайные события привели меня к тому, что происходит сейчас. Изменить ничего не могу, но философствовать легко.</p><p>Шепот колдуна, стоны зомби, собственное испуганное дыхание — шум везде. Он окутывает, не отпускает, затуманивает разум. Статуя надо мной плывет, но только её я и вижу. Не могу отвести взгляд. Это взаимно. Каменное воплощение Богини Мора смотрит на свою жертву, оценивает.</p><p>Что скажешь?</p><p>Шальной вопрос молнией пролетает. Всего на миг я обращаюсь к Ней, как к равной. Страха не чувствую. Что-то обязательно произойдёт, такой ритуал не может пройти бесследно.</p><p>Всё так же эхом повторяю заклинание колдуна. Мысленно, не понимая, о чём молю и к кому обращаюсь. Я просто перенаправляю поток, отвожу беду от себя.</p><p>Выжить.</p><p>Стать сильнее.</p><p>Отомстить.</p><p>Каким бы сильным и опасным не был некромант, уйти безнаказанным ему не удастся. Достану. Даже если ритуал пройдёт успешно и моя душа отправится на вечную службу темным силам, призраком вернусь и достану колдуна. Совет на него натравлю! Жизнь испорчу!</p><p>Слышу тихий смех. Его прерывает крик, полный безумия.</p><p>Я не возвращаюсь в реальность. Продолжаю повторять незнакомые слова, не замечая, что ритуал перешёл ко второй фазе. Некромант превращает моё тело в настоящую кровавую жертву, достойную Богини.</p><p>Не вижу. Не хочу видеть. Не хочу знать, кто кричит и почему не могу сказать ни звука.</p><p>Крик не замолкает. Крик раненного животного, безумного и опасного.</p><p>
  <i>Не хочу! Не хочу! Не хочу!</i>
</p><p>Пожалуйста, Неведомая.</p><p>
  <i>Только не это!</i>
</p><p>Помоги.</p><p>
  <i>Это хуже, чем…</i>
</p><p>Молю.</p><p>
  <i>Ни за что!</i>
</p><p>Некромант безумно улыбается, ритуальным ножом заканчивая последний этап.</p><p>Сдохни, тварь!</p><p>
  <i>Гори в Тартаре!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гроза не утихала. Весь Фиор недоумевал и негодовал, ведь отвратительная погода портила не только настроение, но и срывала планы на грядущее лето. Волшебники были заняты подготовкой к Магическим Играм, Совет решал организационные вопросы, а король благоволил гильдиям. Не удивительно, что разгулявшееся ненастье больше всего ударило по обычным людям. Север королевства оказался наиболее уязвимым. Прошло каких-то пару дней, а город уже отрезан от своих соседей. Дороги затоплены водой, транспорт либо серьёзно пострадал, либо его берегут для особо важных случав. Пользуясь накалившейся обстановкой затихшие разбойники активизировались, грабя тех, кто попытался покинуть Эльгардо своими силами. Большая часть жителей города отсиживалась по домам, надеясь на стойкость зданий, но было ясно, что в ближайшее время станет только хуже.</p><p>Блеснула молния, вызвавшая новую волну негодования. Собравшиеся жители громко обсуждали творящийся беспредел. Хозяин таверны довольно потирал ручонки, предвкушая богатый улов. Обдирать товарищей и коллег по ремеслу ему было так же привычно, как и обманывать посетителей.</p><p>Компания подобралась знатная: семеро мужчин самого разного телосложения и внешности работали перевозчиками, колеся по всему королевству. Владельцы ездовых животных или быстрых машин, пешеходы или бегуны — все они повидали немало, считаясь дома героями. Разбушевавшаяся буря была уникальной, никто не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз надо королевством сгущались такие тучи.</p><p>— Проклял кто-то короля, а страдаем мы, — сердито заявил один из перевозчиков, гневно размахивая кружкой с шипучим напитком. — Не выехать, ни въехать! А клиенты ждут заказ!</p><p>— И то верно, — одобрительно булькнул второй, почесывая бороду. — Зачем нам волшебники, если тучу не могут разогнать? Одни убытки от них, одни убытки!</p><p>— И мои гуляки заскучали, — хохотнул третий. — Жалуются, что проводят отпуск в такой дыре. Ха! Это они ещё в столице не были. Вот это настоящая дыра! А здесь хотя бы пойло приличное да стражников меньше!</p><p>— И разбойников, — пискнул самый младший, который своими ногами зарабатывал на жизнь. Бегунок доставлял послания кому надо, обеспечивая клиентам конфиденциальность. Увы, но без боевого зверя или защищенного транспорта работу в такую бурю пришлось прекратить. Деньги стремительно исчезали, вызывая всё новую злость на грозу. — Совсем распоясались, даже к лесу не пройти!</p><p>— Старик Робби пытался, — присвистнул первый. — Но вовремя заметил гада и вернулся. А вот Флему не повезло. Обобрали беднягу до последней нитки, а тот и простудился под таким-то ливнем. Теперь всё кашляет да кашляет, строит глазенки Лизе, местной лекарке, и храбрится. Мол, сильные они были, толпой напали. Врет. Крысы завелись, против своих пошли. Собраться бы всем и наподдать, чтобы прогнать гадов.</p><p>— А тебе какое дело до Эльгардо есть? — удивился третий. — Ты же даже не из Фиора, сам рассказывал, что по всему миру колесил на своих ящерицах.</p><p>— Подлость не люблю, вот и все. Ещё пойла, Джей, — крикнул перевозчик, поторапливая хозяина таверны.</p><p>Раньше здесь находилась лавка чудес. Но бывший владелец давно уехал в более людное место, оставив дом, полный секретов и заморского пойла, местным жителям. Ушлый и хитроватый торговец подсуетился, сумев закрепиться на своём месте. Таверна прижилась, став клубом возниц и путешественников. Для редких гостей существовало и более приличное место, здесь же собирались только настоящие мужики, которые не имели ничего общего с магией и смотрели на жизнь просто и практично. Да, так было и так будет.</p><p>Ведь кому понравится выслушивать скучные бредни и пить прокисшую отраву? Добавьте мрачный интерьер и угрожающего вида хозяина таверны, за которым красуется голова вепря, прибитая к стене. Наследие прежнего владельца, но не важно. Только избранные смогут оценить всю привлекательность мрачного заведения в самой захолустной дыре Фиора.</p><p>— До Магнолии довезёте? — раздался с порога звонкий мальчишеский голос.</p><p>Никто не повернулся, лишь хозяин задумчиво осмотрел нового гостя. Худой и низкий, совсем ещё ребёнок, закутан в плащ, а голову обмотал тряпками. Только глазёнки задорно блестят, а глупая улыбка не сходит с лица. Короткие пряди блестят от влаги. Капли падают вниз, оставляя за вошедшим мокрые следы. Он не обращает внимания на устроенный беспредел, дерзко подходит к возницам и усаживается рядом с младшим. Тот сразу отодвигается, не хочет мокнуть.</p><p>— Срочное дело, — продолжает говорить мальчишка, будто не видя напряжения в дружном коллективе. — Позарез в город нужно!</p><p>— Малец, ты видел, что на улице творится? — со скукой спросил второй перевозчик, посматривая на наглеца с превосходством. — Ни одна тварь не пойдёт из своей конюшни, ни один монокат не заработает.</p><p>— Ну до столицы хотя бы, — мальчишка явно не терял надежды, чем изрядно веселил умудренных опытом перевозчиков. Даже гонец усмехался, пригрев уши.</p><p>— Сиди на месте и не рыпайся, — неожиданно грозно рыкнул самый крупный из собравшихся. Пересекавший лицо шрам придавал ему грозный вид. — Захотел стать добычей для разбойников?</p><p>— И чего они смогут сделать? — легкомысленно спросил мальчишка, вызвав новую волну смешков. — Волшебников здесь нет, даже обычная ящерка сможет их загрызть!</p><p>Перевозчик с десятком ездовых ящериц в наличии тихо фыркнул в кружку. И когда все поймут, что ящеры травоядные и вообще людей боятся?</p><p>— Вот сам и топай в столицу, нам наши ящеры слишком дороги, — нагло заявил владелец монокатов.</p><p>— Золотом плачу, — не смутился мальчишка.</p><p>Выглядел он настолько невзрачно, что никто и не думал ему верить. Тот заговорщицки ухмыльнулся и достал из-под плаща монетку на цепочке. Только гонец и подался вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть диковинку. Рассмотрев узор, он приглушенно выругался, и что-то зашептал на ухо своему соседу. Тот забавно выпучил глаза, не веря услышанному.</p><p>— До столицы говоришь? — переспросил он, тоже рассматривая украшение.</p><p>Мальчишка нагло улыбнулся, показывая острые зубки. Он ни на миг не сомневался, что получит желаемое.</p><p>— А лучше до Магнолии, но до столицы тоже неплохо будет.</p><p>— Идём со мной. За несколько дней доедем.</p><p>Перевозчик встал и молча вышел на улицу, под дождь. Наглый мальчишка пошёл за ним, на ходу спрятав монетку назад.</p><p>— И что это было? — спросили у гонца.</p><p>Тот испуганно оглянулся, будто ожидал, что незваный гость вернется снова и прошептал:</p><p>— Символ Ордена Теней.</p><p>Кто-то громко ругнулся, расплескав пойло на своего соседа. Причина была более, чем достойной, ведь этот орден был известен среди простых людей, немногие маги помнили про теневиков, но народ своих людей знает и так. Знали и возницы, которые не могли поверить, что нагловатый мальчишка был одним из самого известного ордена.</p><p>— Далеко пойдет, — сказал хозяин, — если выживет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Простоватый перевозчик до самого конца путешествия не заподозрил неладное. Был вежливым и учтивым, ехал самым коротким путём. Время от времени я ловила на себе его задумчивые, оценивающие взгляды, но не подавала виду. Даже подыгрывала суеверному человеку, изредка поигрывая монеткой. Сразу после этого движение ускорялось, бедняга не хотел прогневить опасного попутчика, поэтому гнал изо всех сил, будто никакой грозы и не было.<p>Несколько раз такая спешка могла стать фатальной. Крылатая повозка — одно из самых быстрых средств передвижения Фиора — не справлялась, не могла лететь против ветра и опасно накренялась, грозясь выкинуть своих пассажиров за борт. Были моменты, когда приходилось совершать аварийную посадку, настолько сильной была гроза. Перевозчик выглядел испуганным, в мыслях проклиная своего заказчика. Я же считала, что цель оправдывает средства.</p><p>И моё перевоплощение в простака-мальчишку, и мифическая принадлежность к Ордену Теней, и спешка были более чем обоснованными. Очнувшись на границе Фиора без денег, документов и вещей, не помня, как оказалась в забытом королем Эльгардо, без возможности призвать духов… Разгулявшаяся гроза только нагнетала обстановку, заставляя задуматься о бронтофобии (1). Просидев в незнакомой комнате сутки под одеялом и обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию, я не сразу смогла собраться и адекватно действовать.</p><p>Странная вялость, апатия и отстраненность — я будто наблюдала за своим телом со стороны, сомневалась: я ли это. Худая изнеможённая блондинка с мученическим взглядом выглядела настолько убого, что зеркало едва не оказалось разбито. Потрескавшиеся ногти, следы ранений и просто грязь напоминали про передрягу, подробности которой были забыты. Не помню.</p><p>Не помню, почему приехала в Эльгардо. Не помню, как оказалась в гостиннице. Не помню, почему оплатила комнату на неделю вперёд. Не помню, почему оказалась здесь одна. Где Нацу и остальные?</p><p>Подозрительная амнезия касалась только последнего месяца, все знания и навыки остались. Таким образом я смогла замаскироваться под уличного мальчишку, благо пример так и стоял перед глазами. Что касается монетки-ключа — подобных вещей у меня накопилось немало. Новые знакомые поделились бесценными сокровищами, считая накопившийся хлам слишком заурядным. Мне же пригодилось. Мало кто обращал внимание на нахохлившегося подростка, чью роль примерила на себя, но стоило показать всего одну монету, как люди были готовы перевернуть горы по чужому слову.</p><p>И это при глубокой неприязни к волшебникам. За время своего путешествия до Магнолии я поняла, что обычные люди мягко говоря недолюбливают магию. Из-за гильдий король мало времени уделяет более простым проблемам. Тот же Эльгардо оказался изолированным из-за простой грозы (которая больше напоминала проклятье, но догадки озвучивать не спешила), вырваться оттуда могли только безумцы или отчаявшиеся люди.</p><p>Особенно на крылатых повозках в такую бурю.</p><p>Ветер подул с новой силой, шум усилился. Я вжалась в угол, стараясь не думать про грозу. Получалось плохо, ведь повозку ощутимо трясло. Боюсь представить, какого сейчас приходится перевозчику. Он пытается не просто держаться курса до выбранного города, но и не позволить крылатому транспорту упасть. Сложная работа. И даже обещанные деньги вместе со страхом перед теневиками слабая причина, чтобы настолько рисковать своей жизнью.</p><p>Теневики… Что бы сделали они, когда узнали про мой обман? Я, Люси Хартфилия, вовсе не убийца из личной гвардии короля, а волшебница гильдии «Фейри Тейл». Не самая сильная, не самая красивая, не самая умная — обычная волшебница, даром что скрывает магические способности и розовую метку на руке. Что бы сделал перевозчик, раскройся перед ним моя настоящая личность? Смог бы он выбросить меня наружу, прямо под расшумевшиеся молнии?</p><p>Прижимаю голову к коленям, стараясь отогнать странные мысли. Гроза не прекращается, но до Магнолии осталось совсем немного. Главное продержаться. Не забывать про свою маску, не выдать себя в мелочах.</p><p>И только в гильдии можно будет расслабиться, выдохнуть и выяснить причины, из-за которых я отправилась в Эльгардо. Мира или Нацу точно знают, иначе быть не может. Все мои секреты, тайны и переживания знает не наша красавица, так розоволосый придурок. Они подмечали всё, даже то, что было скрыто даже от меня.</p><p>Противные мысли про то, что после Магических игр наша команда отделилась друг от друга, я гнала прочь. Это же «Фейри Тейл» — место, где вне зависимости от тараканов в голове товарищи ценятся больше всего. Даже проигрыш на главном состязании перед всем королевством не причина и оправдание для того, чтобы бежать прочь от друзей на другой конец Фиора.</p><p>— Подъезжаем! — громко крикнул перевозчик.</p><p>Я услышала его даже через царящий вокруг шум и грохот. Да, на юге обстановка не лучше. Гроза ничуть не утихла.</p><p>Повозку ощутимо тряхнуло, а затем всё замерло.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Перевозчик не захотел брать плату за опасный перелёт. С перекошенным от ужаса лицом, он всячески открещивался от предлагаемых денег и шептал асякие глупости. Взрослый мужчина до икоты боялся обычного подростка, которым я казалась. За всё время путешествия поводов для подобной реакции не давала. Сила монетки-ключа действительно велика. Жаль, сейчас немногие помнят про канувший в небытие орден. Те, кто слушает и распространяет легенды, те, кто изучает прошлое, те, кто ищет сокровища в многочисленных руинах, и те, кто познакомитлся со знающими людьми, могут рассказать лишь крупицы, по большей части орден — миф, байка. И лишь немногое оставшееся от них убеждает, что беспощадные убийцы действительно существовали. Навели немало шума, защищая короля и простых людей. Такого шума, что даже спустя столько лет им оказывают всяческую поддержку. Интересно, откуда перевозчик узнал про теневиков?<p>Над Магнолией стоит туман. Узкие улицы пусты, но в окнах домов горит свет. Иду по лужам, чувствуя холод в ногах. Одета совсем не по погоде, намокаю в момент. От места приземления будет быстрее добраться до гильдии, чем домой. К тому же, я отсутствовала очень долго. Квартира встретит меня холодом и пустым холодильником, без всяких сомнений. В гильдии же всегда кто-то есть. Будет и компания, и тепло, и еда.</p><p>Отойдя от перевозчика достаточно далеко, я достала из внутреннего кармана свои ключи. Очередная попытка призвать духов оказалась такой же безуспешной. Может дело в грозе? Никогда раньше не чувствовала жгучей боли в груди, отступившей моментально, стоило мне отпустить ключ.</p><p>Эта боль была похожа не предостережение. Не лезь, куда не надо, иначе последствия будут намного ужаснее, чем ты можешь себе вообразить, зарвавшаяся феечка.</p><p>Ключи снова исчезают в кармане, по Магнолии всё так же бредет промокший подросток. На возвышающуся гильдию, которая выглядет мрачно из-за молний и грома, почти не смотрю, сразу заходя внутрь.</p><p>Первое, что я чувствую — тепло. Тепло не сколько от огня, столько от друзей. Леви, Грей, Эльза, Венди — я вижу их всех. Против воли глупо улыбаюсь, иду к Мире, которая сразу заметила вошедшего гостя. Волшебница подобралась, но демонстрировать свою паранойю не спешила. Стоило же подойти к ней чуть ближе, как она узнала, увидела меня. Поразительное чутье.</p><p>— Люси? — ласково спросила Мира, готовя горячий напиток. Поняла, что сперва нужно отогреться, а потом говорить. — Ты почему без зонта?</p><p>Из всех вопросов, которые можно было задать, она выбрала именно этот. Ну совсем не изменилась! Эта стабильность радует меня, снимает напряжение и тоску. «Фейри Тейл» все ещё самое замечательное место в Фиоре.</p><p>Снимаю мокрую куртку и шляпу, разматываю бинты с ладоней. Вид метки заставляет сердце забиться быстрее. Розовый рисунок становится последним штрихом.</p><p>Я вернулась!</p><p>Шутливо отвечаю, одновременно пытаясь согреться. Замерзла, пока добиралась сюда. Мира ничего не спрашивает про задание, не упоминает мой отъезд. Она просто рада возвращению подруги. Понимаю это и не спешу тревожить волшебницу. Со своей проблемой могу разобраться сама.</p><p>— Люська! — кричит Леви, обнимая меня со спины. — С возвращением!</p><p>МакГарден искренне ликует, но что-то меня настораживает. Она смотрит с радостью, но есть и другие эмоции, скрытые за слишком громкими словами. Ожидание? Любопытство?</p><p>Беру с собой заботливо приготовленный чай и иду с Леви ближе к камину, в угол гильдии. Странно, но кроме нас здесь никого нет. В основном все толпятся возле доски заданий. Эльзу и Грея и заметила на втором этаже, а Венди куда-то пропала. Сажусь в кресло и вытягиваю ноги. Отогреваюсь и смотрю на подругу.</p><p>Она меня удивляет. Леви активирует свои письмена, которые похожи на барьер. Мгновения, когда рунная вязь видна, не хватает, чтобы узнать заклинание. Но сама волшебница выглядит безмятежной. Это настораживает, а следующий вопрос окончательно выбивает землю из-под ног.</p><p>— Ты нашла Библиотеку?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>